


Nice and slow...

by Ruquas



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Nick is tired of the slow pace and begins to tease Monroe





	Nice and slow...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them (sadly). I play with them and put them back. Not beta-read.

He knew that he was unfair. And he also knew that Monroe didn’t meant to torture him with romance or with nice dinners. It was just… a slow pace. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Nick liked it to be the one being seduced. But he was ready. Had been for at least a few weeks. And Monroe still took it so fucking slow that a turtle could ferry him across. 

So, yes. Nick knew that he was unfair and maybe also a bit mean when he just smiled the smile from which he knew that it turned Monroes brain a bit into jelly while sucking on a lollipop. 

But after all, it was for the greater good. 

And if he forgot how Monroe reacted to red clothing, that could happen. And he really, really liked his red sweater his aunt gave to him, so why shouldn’t he wear it when Hank invited them over for the barbecue? 

„Stop it!“, Monroe hissed when Nick plopped himself down on Monroes lap, maybe wriggling a bit to much to get comfortable. But after all, his jeans maybe was a bit tight and it’s difficult to get comfortable with it.

„Stop what?“, Nick asked as innocent as he could while he took a bite from his burger.

„This. The wriggling. The teasing Just… stop it. And loose the damn sweater!“

Nick grinned to himself bevor he shrugged and stood up. The look of relief on Monroes face turned directly into pure horror when Nick set his plate aside and opened the sweater and just tossed it over the next chair, seemingly ignoring Monroes red eyes when he saw the to tight, to thin, to white shirt that Nick wore. Nick bent down a bit, grinned as wide as possible, taking pleasure in dilated pupils, barely hiding the red eyes.

„Better, Darling?“, he asked a little bit to smug while „accidentally“ cupping Monroes beginning erection.

„I hate you. That’s just not fair!“, Monroe whispered hoarsely, trying to steady his breath.

Nick grinned and stood up, stretching a bit, knowing that his shirt rid up a bit.

„Really? Well, I think that just means you have to teach me some manners when we’re home“, he said happily before turning around and looking for Hank.

„Hey Hank, need some help with the burgers?“

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill to a prompt that I cannot find anymore. Want something special? Write me a message and I can work something out ;-)


End file.
